


Blind Date

by jokermans, RedVelvetKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Akira/Ann, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Co-Written, F/M, Fluff, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, ShuAnn, akirann, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: Ren was having a bad day. He just wanted to relax at a coffee shop for a moment when suddenly, a lady approached his table.“Sorry I’m late!”Ren couldn’t help but wonder what she meant. He wasn’t planning on meeting anybody then.But… she was beautiful. Cascading blonde hair. Radiant blue eyes. Plump pink lips…And then…“Blind dates are scary, huh?”A date?he thought.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! RVK and Jokermans here with another shuann story that we made together. It started off as a "what if" idea from Jokermans during a discussion in our DMs on discord and then we we're like... OH! Let's make it a story together. And so here we are, lol
> 
> This is an AU this time.... so here it tis!

Amamiya Ren was having a bad day… a _real_ bad day.

First, he dropped his important bank documents in a puddle while in a rush through Shibuya. His boss gave him quite an earful for that. 

Second, his clumsy coworker spilled a ton of coffee on his brand new jeans which he literally bought just last week—not to mention how burning hot the coffee was, along with the embarrassment of removing his pants at work.

Third, his laptop suddenly died, making him travel all the way to the other side of the city to get it repaired unless he never wanted to access all his important files again. 

And fourth. Poop. He was hit on the head by bird poop.

Ren wanted to scream at the heavens about this perfectly horrid day. After hours of waiting in the repair shop, he finally got his laptop back, and decided to head into a coffee shop nearby to calm his nerves. 

After ordering the first normal sounding coffee he saw on the menu, he went to the corner of the cafe, to relax and unwind. What he didn’t expect was someone to approach him quickly. The person in question was short of breath as she approached his table.

 _Oh, what now?_ he thought.

“Sorry I’m late!” she exclaimed, panting heavily.

Once Ren looked up from his coffee, he was struck—unable to speak.

The woman in front of him was beautiful. Cascading blonde hair. Radiant blue eyes. Plump pink lips. She was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. 

Ren watched as she tidied herself up a little before she sat on the chair across from him. 

“Boy… the trains were killer today. They were just so many people, and I got left behind. Had to wait a bit longer for the next one.”

Ren finally regained his speech as the girl waited for his reply.

“Uh, yeah. The trains were definitely killer.” He nodded back.

She smiled at him—and it was lovely. So lovely that it stirred something in his chest.

“Thanks for waiting for me. I was worried you weren’t going to be here. It’s been nearly an hour actually, but here you are.” 

Ren couldn’t help but wonder what she meant.

“Blind dates are scary, huh?” she asked.

It was then that Ren realized what was happening. She mistook him for somebody else. Her date must have left some time ago while she was running late. 

He decided to tell her about the mistake, standing up from his chair. 

“Oh… I’m sorry but—“

She shot up from her seat and snatched his hand.

“W-Wait!!! Please…don’t go…” she pleaded, her eyes brimming with desperation. “I know I made a bad impression for not being on time and not messaging you when I was running late. My phone ran out of battery and a lot of bad things just kept happening for me today. Please! Can you give me a second chance?”

The beautiful lady sighed, looking distraught as her eyes lowered in shame. 

She was having a bad day too, huh? 

Suddenly, he wished he could cheer up the lovely lady in front of him. To see her smile. How he wished to get to know her more. 

Then, an idea popped in his head.

What if… he pretended to be her date? What if he just played along? Then again, if he got caught lying, he’d be screwed. But... when will there be another chance of meeting someone as lovely as her? 

At that moment, he made a decision.

Ren smiled.

“Guess we both had a bad day.”

She looked back at him with wide eyes.

“You too?” she asked, a spark of hope glinting in her eyes.

Ren nodded back, sitting back down in his seat.

“How about we start over and get to know each other?” he said, gesturing her to sit back down.

He watched as life returned to the lady’s features, a wide smile suffusing her lips as she sat back down in her seat.

“Thank you so much! Uhm… I can’t really recall your name,” she admitted sheepishly, letting out a nervous chuckle. “It’s Kurusu Akira right?”

Ren continued playing along.

“Yeah. But people just call me Ren.”

“Ren huh? Kinda far from Akira. Anyway. Nice to meet you, I’m Takamaki Ann.” She bowed. “But, feel free to just call me Ann.”

He was then blessed with another beaming smile from the lovely lady in front of him.

“Nice to meet you too, Ann.”

* * *

It was a rough start for Takamaki Ann today. 

After Ann spent hours on making herself look presentable, Shiho gave her an omamori charm before she darted out the door, certain that it would bring nothing but luck and love for Ann’s date this evening. But until now, Ann had only encountered mishap after mishap as she made her way to the place her blind date agreed to meet her at.

First of all, her bus to the station was delayed in traffic, forcing her to get off and run on foot to make it to her date on time.

Second, when she made it to the elevator at the train station, her omamori charm that was hanging from her purse got stuck in the doors, forcing the elevator out of order until someone helped her free her charm and purse. 

Third, her phone’s battery died. So she couldn’t message her date that she was running behind.

And fourth... poop. She stepped on dog poop with her brand new stiletto heels she just bought yesterday. What the hell is that crap? Holy shit.

Maybe this blind date was a bad idea after all.

Ann had been on several dates before she opted for this simple blind date. Sadly, she could never get past the first date, making her believe she was a serial dating disaster.

And it wasn’t necessarily because of her, per se. Or, at least she hoped so. People usually called her cute rather than beautiful, and being blonde and bubbly added to it. But, Ann also had a reputation for being an optimist, tending to see the good in everything and everyone, which sometimes got her into trouble.

Okay. Not _sometimes._ Maybe it _often_ got her into trouble. 

Perhaps that could explain why she tended to date very odd men.

For instance, Exhibit A—Tsukasa—the last guy she went on a date with. She met him on a dating app that she signed up for maybe two weeks ago. He seemed pretty normal—had his own apartment, had a cat, worked for a fairly large company, liked to read… They hit it off fairly well when she messaged him the first time, so they agreed to meet up for lunch.

Well, that’s what she thought he was going to do, but he took her to a wedding, and was a groomsman. He didn’t tell her until they were in a car and on the way, his excuse being that he thought it was going to be on the next weekend or whatever. Ann should’ve left him right then and there, but she thought that maybe the unusual date wouldn’t turn out too bad—that maybe she should give the guy a chance.

Turned out... she was wrong.

The wedding wasn’t too terrible, but as soon as they got to the reception, everyone drank until they were inebriated, and Ann wound up being stuck on a dance floor with a bunch of drunk people grinding all up on each other—some even grinding all up on her. A food fight then broke out, and Ann managed to make it out alive, but that wasn’t the worst part…

When Ann went outside figuring out what to do, she saw Tsukasa with one of the drunk bridesmaids hanging all over him, inviting Ann to the hotel next door for a threesome. 

Yeah. No, really. He asked that. Just like that. Dearest lord. 

Obviously, Ann said no and left, blocking his number so that she could _never_ hear from him again. 

Then, there was Exhibit B who she also met on the dating app—the gay guy who went through a recent break up and was trying to get over it by going on dates with women. Ann wound up being stuck in a feud between him and his ex at some ice cream joint, where she slipped and sprained her ankle while trying to mediate the fuss between the two. 

Oh! And not to also mention Exhibit C—the guy who interviewed her medical history to determine whether she’d make beautiful babies. The creep even had the audacity to say that there was something wrong with her if she was still single at twenty-nine—even telling her that she needed to hurry up and find a husband because her biological clock was “ticking”. Did she also mention that she met him from the dating app too?

Ann swore she was cursed. She had _terrible_ luck with men. Either that… or maybe the dating app she was on was tainted with wacky ass dudes.

So, when Shiho told her about this Akira guy her friend from work knew, Ann was initially reluctant, but decided to give the blind date a go. Shiho was her best friend and normally had a good intuition on people, so maybe Ann’s luck wouldn’t be so terrible this time around.

And good lord... This Akira guy was... _cute._ Scratch that. _GORGEOUS_. Alluring silver eyes. Messy black hair. Slender and toned build. Smooth looking lips. Oh, god. Maybe this omamori charm had some special powers after all! Maybe—just maybe—he wasn’t crazy, and she finally found a date who was relatively decent!

Except... she was late.

Goddammit. Why was her luck in dating always so… _bad!?_

But, she wasn’t going to give up! If she failed this date too, she was going to believe she was really a serial dating disaster!

“W-Wait!!!” she cried as the Akira guy stood up from his seat, thinking he was about to leave. “Please…don’t go… I know I made a bad impression for not being on time and not texting when I was running late. My phone ran out of battery and a lot of bad things just kept happening for me today. Please! Can you give me a second chance?”

Ann lowered her head in shame as he stood in silence. After a while, he finally spoke,

“Guess we both had a bad day.”

Her head shot up, and he was smiling at her.

“You too?” she asked, feeling a small sense of relief knowing that she wasn’t alone in having a crappy day.

He nodded, sitting back down in his seat.

“How about we start over and get to know each other?” he said, gesturing her to sit back down.

She sat back down, feeling a wide smile suffusing her lips.

“Thank you so much! Uhm… I can’t really recall your name,” she said, letting out a nervous chuckle. “It’s Kurusu Akira right?”

“Yeah. But people just call me Ren.”

Ren? Why Ren? That was WAY different than Akira. 

“Ren huh? Kinda far from Akira,” she noted, but took it anyways—deciding not to press on it further. “Anyway. Nice to meet you, I’m Takamaki Ann.” She bowed. “But, feel free to just call me Ann.”

“Nice to meet you too, Ann.” He smiled, a charming smile that made her knees weak.

Somehow… Ann felt like everything was going to be okay from this point on.

* * *

They talked for hours. 

Who would’ve thought a blind date would be this exciting?

Takamaki Ann was so… _amazing._

They clicked so well, their conversations just going and going, making even the most boring of topics seem fresh and exciting. 

Then, there were the little things he noticed about Ann. 

Her cute mannerisms as she spoke. The cute sounds she made as she savored each dessert they tried at the table. Ren loved every bit of it.

Where had she been all his life? 

Suddenly, Ren’s coffee was knocked over as Ann reached over for a napkin on the side of the table, spilling all over his lap. He stood up quickly, grabbing a napkin to wipe his shirt and pants.

“Oh my god!” Ann squeaked, quickly grabbing a napkin and coming over to try and wipe up the mess. “I’m so sorry!!!”

Ren raised a hand, giving her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. It’s alright. Give me a moment. I’ll be right back.”

He then made his way to the restroom, grabbing a few paper towels and dampening them at the sink. 

Seriously… What was up with him and coffee today? 

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat. How did something so simple as a smile have such a tremendous effect on her?

Then, reality set back in.

Ann groaned again. 

_He just told me about how his pants were soaked with coffee this morning,_ she thought to herself, palming her face shamefully. _UGH!!! Way to go, Ann!_

Then again… he did give her that nice smile before he left.

Ann couldn’t help but smile as she twirled her spoon in her half-finished cup of coffee. Today ended up being nice… very nice. 

“I should thank Shiho...” she said to herself, thinking out loud.

“Thank me for what?” a voice asked behind her.

Surprised, Ann turned around to see her best friend with a huge grin.

“Shiho!” Ann yelped, quickly standing up and hugging her best friend. “Why are you here?” 

“Oh. Just wanted to check on my best friend and how her date was going. But when I got here, I happened to see you chatting up another cutie. Who’s the guy?”

Confused, Ann bobbed her head to the side, wondering what she meant.

“The guy?” Ann said. “You mean Akira right? The one you set me up with?” 

Shiho looked just as lost as her.

“Uhm… no? Whoever that guy was—that wasn’t Akira.”

“But…” Ann said, “...you said he had messy black hair and gray eyes?”

Shiho brought out her phone, scrolling through her Facebook.

“This…” She showed Ann a picture of some guy on her phone. “...is Akira.”

Ann blinked, taking Shiho’s phone and studying the picture more closely. Indeed… the guy she just spoke with was definitely NOT this guy.

“If this isn't Akira…” she looked up at her friend with wide eyes. “Then, who is—”

“Is something wrong?”

Ann whirled around to find the man in question standing behind her.

“Who…” she hesitated for a moment, feeling cautious. “Who are you really?”

He said nothing, looking like he was caught red-handed.

Ann raised the phone to him.

“You’re not Akira,” she told him, explaining, “This was the guy I was supposed to meet per my friend here. Who are you really?” Her brows knitted in suspicion. 

“Look.” He raised both his hands in defense. “I… I can explain.”

Ann’s jaw clenched, her eyes welling up in tears. She couldn’t believe it. The one time… The _one_ time she actually enjoyed her date with a relatively cool guy… turned out to be a fluke.

She really was a serial dating disaster. 

Ann was done—done with this whole dating thing. She immediately turned around, making her way toward the exit. “Come on, Shiho. Let’s go.”

He snatched her hand, immediately halting her in her steps. “Ann, wait!! Let me explain.”

She turned to glare at him. “Why should I let you? You’ve been lying to me the entire time! Is your name even Ren?”

“I’m sorry—I’m sorry I lied,” he apologized, eyes brimmed with guilt and shame. “Yes. I’m Ren. I'm Amamiya Ren—not Kurusu Akira. I tried to tell you. I tried to tell you that you had the wrong guy, but I didn’t want to make you sad by letting you realize that your date stood you up. You looked so overwhelmed, that I couldn’t say no.”

She said nothing, letting him continue.

“I… I was having a bad day too. And when I saw you, I…” he paused, eyes boring into hers. “I was struck. I was struck because you’re… you’re so pretty.”

Her eyes widened. He found her… pretty?

“It was like everything bad just went away for that moment…” he said, “and talking to you made it better because it really lightened my day.”

Her hardened stance began to soften. She… had that kind of effect on him? 

Maybe… he wasn’t as bad as she made him out to be.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again, finally letting her hand go. “I understand if you never want to see me again. But… I just wanted to let you know that... That you had such an effect on me that I couldn’t think rationally there for that moment.” He then grabbed his jacket from his chair, walking past her. “Anyways… I’ll just leave now. Take care, Ann.”

She snatched his hand as he walked past her. “Wait.”

He looked back at her with a curious expression.

“Let’s… Let’s start over,” she said, deciding to give him a second chance. “No more lies, okay? You’re Ren and I’m Ann.”

He said nothing, letting her go on.

“I…” She let his hand go, feeling her cheeks warm up a little. “I actually enjoyed my time with you this evening. For the first time in a long while, I actually enjoyed my first date with a guy. Most the guys I’ve been on dates with recently—if not all—were not so great.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “At least with you… I had fun.” 

“I had fun too.” He smiled. “I’d like that. Let’s start over.” 

They shared a heartfelt moment staring into each others’ eyes, smiling and even letting out small laughs after a while…

Until…

“Umm…”

Ann and Ren turned to the raven-haired lady on the side of them. She cracked a cheeky grin.

“I’m glad you two made up…” Shiho chuckled. “But uh… You guys are creating a scene here.”

Looking around, all eyes in the café were on the reconciled pair.

Ann’s cheeks heated, and she immediately took a step back from Ren.

“A-Anyways…” she stammered, scratching her cheek. “Will I... see you again, Ren?”

“Of course.” He smiled. “Let’s exchange numbers first though.”

“OH! Right!” Ann let out a nervous laugh, pulling out her phone. “Silly me. How did I forget about that?” 

They then exchanged numbers, Ann and Shiho making their way out of the coffee shop soon after. Before heading out the door, Ann turned around once more, seeing Ren sitting back down at the table with a huge grin on his face. 

_“He’s so cute.”_

She then turned to her friend who had an amused look on her face.

“W-What is it, Shiho?”

Shiho just rolled her eyes as they continued on their way back home.

“Oh Ann, you really do have strange luck with guys.” She sighed. “Come on, let’s head back to your place. Tell me all about Mr. _Not-Akira_.”

Ann’s cheeks warmed up once more as she caught up to her friend. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

The sun was nearly set as the two of them rode on the ferris wheel in Odaiba. Ever since the last two dates she had been on with Ren, there had been no issues. No unexpected events that held her back from being on time. Nothing that ruined her immaculate outfits or shoes like poop. 

And most of all, Ren wasn’t a crazy guy like her previous dates. That itself was a humongous plus.

“The view is nice,” he said, looking outside the window. At this point, they were at the highest point in the ride, the view of the entire amusement district heights below them.

Ann began to fumble with her hands over her lap, wanting to be closer to him, but wondering if it’d be silly to ask. 

“May I… sit a little closer to you?” she finally asked him, tentatively looking at him with bashful eyes.

“Of course.” He smiled, letting her slide closer to him on the other side of the cart. Her heart skipped at the simple brush of her arm against his—the touch electrifying her in some way.

“This is better.” A shy smile made way across her lips. In a bold move, she leaned against his shoulder. “I hope this doesn’t end too soon.”

“Well, we could go for another ride after the first round…” he told her, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. “...as many times as we want.”

A moment of silence came as they gazed into each others’ eyes, Ann letting out a nervous chuckle after a while.

“Haha… You know…” she said, “I don’t usually kiss on the third date.”

The corner of his mouth curled.

“Well…” he began, leaning in closer to her, their lips centimeters from touching. “...good thing this isn’t our third one then, huh?”

His hand cupping her cheek, he finally brushed his lips against hers, and they kissed. And, just like that, time froze, and immediately there were sparks. Sparks flying in the air. The feeling of his smooth lips caressing hers as she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. The feeling of his gentle hands venturing all over her. 

To say it felt nice… was _clearly_ an understatement. 

After a while, he parted his lips from hers. No words spoken. Just heartfelt silence as they gazed into each others’ eyes once more.

He chuckled, brushing a thumb across her cheek.

“I really like you, Ann.”

* * *

“I really like you, Ann,” he told her softly, feeling a warmth radiating in his chest. To think that this all began with a few mishaps and a misunderstanding. 

Ren wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I really like you too…” Ann giggled. “...Mr. _Akira_.” 

He laughed.

“You’re never going to live that down, are you?”

She beamed. “Nope!” 

After the ride, the two of them walked back home hand-in-hand. A wonderful date indeed.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> It was short and simple, but thanks for reading if you got this far! We enjoyed writing this together and hope to co-write again in the future whenever we got more ideas for these two :)
> 
> RVK & Jokermans


End file.
